Youth love in an armory
by CS Soldier97
Summary: Ikusaba takes Naegi to an appointment in an armory. (One-Shot)


**Hello people!**

**Well welcome to my first story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Ikusaba I already told you that this is not necessary" said Naegi in disbelief.

"YOU NEED TO DEFEND YOU" Mukuro shouted with clear concern in his voice.

"Come on, I don't even know what I should do in the first place" Naegi was completely lost.

Analyzing his current situation, Naegi was in a room with a very depressing gray floor and walls, the only sounds that could be heard were the shots heard from the rooms where some people fired their weapons.

There were a total of yes cabins where some people were shooting, they all looked a little scary for Naegi, moreover, he was convinced of how much his presence clashed from everyone who was present (except for Ikusaba and him) were people or with great musculature or very well-dressed people who almost looked like secret agents or some gangster movie.

For a moment he saw himself and what he was wearing, just his classic black jeans and his hoodie, while ikusaba was only wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, looking like a normal high school girl in sight of all the world.

While Ikusaba was thinking of a weapon that was easy for a person like Naegi to use, Naegi himself could only see around him, apparently even though Ikusaba dressed up to look like a "normal" girl, he was surprised that everyone on the shooting range would know her.

Although Ikusaba had told Naegi that none of them talked to her, they apparently only knew each other by sight and for some reason Naegi could not understand the concern in Ikusaba's voice when he explained this.

"I HAVE IT" Ikusaba's scream had taken Naegi out of his thoughts as he looked at her.

"Yes? You already have ... something" Naegi asked incredulously again.

"If so, follow me," Ikusaba said as he took Naegi by the arm and dragged him into a cabin not far from where they stood.

"Very well naegi have this" ikusaba stretched his arm while he waited for naegi to take it.

"W-Whait" Naegi answered in a dazed way.

"Let's just take it" from one moment to another ikusaba took Naegi's hands and arranged them so that Naegi was ready to use it.

Naegi was surprised by the girl's ease in putting the gun in her hands, and at the same time she blushed when she felt Ikusaba's hands on .

"Very well naegi let me help you" ikusaba said while with his hands-on top of naegi's he tried to align the aim of the gun with the target.

"and ... fire" as soon as naegi's finger (pushed by ikusaba's) pulled the trigger the shotgun penetrating the wooden target at the other end of the room.

Because the weapon was small and without much recoil Naegi did not feel much difficulty shooting, even though this was the first time he did this.

"hit the mark?" Naegi was surprised that the white blah hit him.

"Very well Naegi would know you could," said Ikusaba with a smile on his lips addressed to the young man holding his hands.

Now that Naegi was asking him, how had he reached this situation? That of having a high school friend who takes you almost by force to an armory, I knew that in the academy where they went there were no normal people at all ( without counting himself of course) but he didn't expect something like this either, he knew that I was doing this for the sake of the lucky young man, or at least that was what she answered every time he asked her, but she also wondered how This was a good idea.

~ **Meanwhile in the thoughts of ikusaba** ~

"Hehehe ~ now naegi will be sure with this ~" thought ikusaba.

She didn't like to think about what her younger sister was planning to do to the world, she would just keep quiet and see how her sister gloated in the "despair" she said she loved so much.

At first he didn't care about anything but following Junko's orders, and not worrying about what would happen when the time came ... but when he learned that his sister had prepared some "despair" to naegi something inside her, he immediately gave an alarm. .

Deep down Ikusaba knew very well that she had fallen in love with the lucky young man, and they were emotions that she didn't know how to deal with, but one thing she was clear about, her mission as a soldier and as in love with the boy who smiled at her, was to protect him , even if it was the last thing he did.

She also knew that the only person she should protect was her younger sister but when she saw how helpless Naegi was in the face of danger (or rather her "luck") she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to her, she saw Naegi as an abandoned puppy who needed protection HIS protection. Therefore, decided that his priority was only the two people who mattered most to him, his sister and his lucky one.

"Ikusaba ... Ikusaba ..." Naegi called her friend to perish to be taught in her thoughts.

"E-eeh," ikusaba came out of his thought bubble just to realize that Naegi was looking at her with a worried face.

Moreover, she was still holding her hands, causing her to blush and look the other way.

"You're fine you had a worried ... and you laughed too low" thought that last part.

"Eeh nothing happens Naegi I just remembered a few things and got lost in what I was doing hehehe" Ikusaba believed that the only way to escape from this was to laugh and wait for him to accept it without more.

"Well ... if it was nothing important that if we finished what we came to be" Naegi was no longer liking this place, especially when the others in the armory left their weapons to see the sidelong boy ... something he did not like Naegi at all.

Both were an hour following in that armory, Naegi could swear that every time Ikusaba was not watching the other guys in the armory they did.

"Very well, Naegi is getting late, what do you think if we return to the academy?" Ikusaba smiled warmly at his companion.

"I ... I think it would be the best" when Naegi felt that everyone in the room was watching his skin paled, Ikusaba had returned to return the weapon with which they practiced during their stay in this place so he was no longer On his side, he had frozen in his position waiting for his classmate while the other people in the armory approached him, making him swallow some saliva in the process.

"Hey boy is that your girlfriend ha" a sturdy man who tripled in size to Naegi I say with a mocking expression on his face, the man was wearing a torn jacket over a torn suit, for a moment Naegi thought he looked like to one of his "senpais" of class 77 but beyond that he dismissed the idea immediately.

"Is that you do not talk or need your mom to talk and child" a tall guy and thin completion also mocked him.

"She's just a friend, nothing more," Naegi said with her head bowed in front of the men.

"Hey boy, you and your" friend "have shot before or that" this time a dark and robust guy, but not as giant as the previous one, I say to Naegi with a serious look, a look that instinctively reminded him of Togami.

"Well, she has more experience than me with weapons. She is a soldier." Naegi didn't know why he was saying this to them, but he felt that was what they wanted to know in the first place.

"A soldier?" The dark-haired guy from before told Naegi with a surprised face, the other people who were present also seemed amazed by what they heard.

"And I put that we can believe you" the thin guy gave Naegi a look of death, only to be stopped by the brunette.

"Do not seem calm of those who lie, and from what we have seen before does not seem to be lying to us" the dark guy spoke in a calm voice, which made Naegi relax.

"On another subject, hey boy as your name is Naegi, isn't he?" The guy from before asked him.

"It's Makoto, uhm Makoto naegi u-a pleasure" Naegi said failing to appear calm to his situation, now that he is asking what is Ikusaba doing to take so long to return the weapon?

~**Meanwhile ikusaba** ~

"Is that a spas-12?"

"Yes, it is miss"

"And that is a usas-12 with tactical sight?" Ikusaba said with stars in the eyes.

"Miss I can see that you have an enviable view"

It is clear that Ikusaba felt like a girl in a toy store or similar.

~**Meanwhile naegi** ~

"Well Makoto, I have not seen you before in this place you plan to do it often" the dark man looked at him with a calm face, which made Naegi feel more relaxed.

"Well, the truth is, the first time I come to a place like this, I don't know if I do it again" although if Ikusaba wants to bring me back to force, a drop of sweat passed behind Naegi's head.

"Well, naegi, what do you think if you, this girl, me and the boys come back to this place, do you think you have a target shooting competition?" This time the dark guy gave Naegi a challenging look.

"A competition, I really don't know"

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to, we just want to have a good time"

"(These people are not as bad as I thought they are just friends who enjoy this hobby)" Naegi felt guilty for judging them so easily.

"Yes I come back ... maybe it can happen, it's a deal."

The dark guy extended his hand to Naegi, a gesture he accepted without hesitation ... and then regretted the force of the handshake.

"It's a deal".

"all right".

"Oh, and it's Mondo."

"EEHH" naegi could only open very large eyes to that, what that coincidence.

"Is that my name, are you surprised?"

"Yes, the truth is."

"Surely you should have believed that I am the leader of motorcycle gangs, but not hahaha".

"I really don't know what to say right now," Naegi thought.

When Ikusaba arrived with Naegi, she saw that she was surrounded by the other people in the armory, something that made her scared and wanted to take them away from Naegi when before.

"I am horrible as I could leave Naegi alone with these people" Ikusaba thought with guilt in his words, I knew that these people were dangerous and still leave Naegi as if nothing.

Just when he was going to lash out at the guys, he stopped dead when he saw them and Naegi laugh together.

"E-EH" I say Ikusaba in disbelief.

"Or Ikusaba there are these, how about we go at once" maybe Naegi there made some unexpected friends, but that did not prevent the time passed.

"E-it's fine," Ikusaba said as he argued with Naegi.

"Hey Naegi take care, we'll be waiting for you next time."

"Take care of your girlfriend ha."

Given that, Naegi and Ikusaba left the armory with their faces flushed at that insinuation.

On the street, outside the armory.

"What were they talking about?" Ikusaba asked the lucky guy.

"We were just talking, that's all, I think, I had a better time than I expected, thanks for bringing me ikusaba," Naegi said with a smile.

That of course made the freckled girl blush as they walked to the bus stop.

"I guess you've made friends while I didn't see, as expected of you haha" they both laughed and kept walking.

"You know Ikusaba, I think we should do this more often," Naegi says with a happy face.

"More often? Is this a request for a date?" Ikusaba said as he mocked Naegi's sudden blush.

"I'm just saying we could go out and have fun more often than you think."

"Maybe" even though I say it with a mocking expression, inside her heart was melting by those words, the fact that Naegi is always thinking about her made her want to hug him, she wouldn't do it like that without more, but the intention was.

Maybe they can go out one day, and the next, and the next, and the next… until "ESE" arrives… at least, until that day comes she was sure that Naegi no longer needed her to behave in the case that she is busy with whatever her sister needs, at least she could be sure that Naegi was sure of herself.

Instinctively and without realizing it, Ikusaba took Naegi's hand and gently squeezed it, something that clearly made the boy blush at the contact, but before he said anything he saw the face of Ikusaba ... she was smiling, but not a smile like the ones that he did regularly but a smile that said "everything is fine" naegi I don't say anything and I just let ikusaba take his hand… now that he thinks it ikusaba looks very pretty when he smiles that way, "Your girlfriend" that memory made That Naegi looked the other way in shame.

Both walked in the sunset.

Both walked hand in hand.

They both walked ... smiling ... not knowing what awaited them in the future, maybe ... only maybe they can go back out and have normal and happy days like today.

A girl who only knows despair and a boy who only knows hope ... how much difference is there?

* * *

Not far from them.

"Grrrh" Sayaka Maizono the definitive idol was definitely not happy, and all he did was grind his teeth while watching the "couple" walk together with his hands.

Sayaka was dressed in sunglasses, a brown raincoat and a hat that were anything but "suitable" for a situation like this, she also had binoculars that helped her see directly what she disliked most in this world, and that It was having to see how Naegi was happy with another girl.

Near her was Kirigiri Kyoko the ultimate detective.

She was dressed in her usual suit, only she had sunglasses that the idol forced her to wear, she was sitting outside a restaurant with Sayaka behind some bushes spying on her "targets."

When the two girls discovered that Naegi's free day had been taken by either of them, they could not control their jealousy (even more certain idol). Both Kirigiri and Sayaka were in love with the same lucky guy who stole their hearts with their kindness, something that made the two girls almost hate each other to death, especially when they proclaimed Naegi's day off.

But when they discovered that they were not the only ones who felt something for their lucky companion, the two girls formed an alliance to be able to defeat their rival, and when they discovered that rival was nothing more, nothing less than Mukuro ikusaba the ultimate soldier, at first they did not consider it a threat ... serious error on their part.

"Well?" Kirigiri told his "Allied rival"

"Grrrh" Sayaka just saw the couple walk with a smile on their faces.

She was the one who proposed to follow them, but now all she wanted to do was separate her hands at that moment.

"Let me see," Kirigiri asked for the binoculars that Sayaka was squeezing very hard.

"..."

"..."

It clear that the two girls had underestimated the soldier.

* * *

**END!**

**Note: Well this is the first story I write, ****and how is the first time i write of course it would be about my personal**** OTP. I am not good at this, as I am also not good at speaking English ... but I hope to give my best effort to you readers, tell me what you think.**


End file.
